Heat
by Amathys
Summary: Disclaimer: I dot not own nor do I make profit of this franchise. Summary: An experiment gone wrong, Herbert unknowingly got dosed in pheromones. Dan enters the scene unable to fight the urge to mate with Herbert, now it is up to Herbert to fight of Dan's advances.


Title: Heat

Based on the 1985 (Re-Animator)

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairing: Dan/Herbert

Summary: An experiment gone wrong, Herbert unknowingly got dosed in pheromones. Dan enters the scene unable to fight the urge to mate with Herbert, now it is up to Herbert to fight of Dan's advances. However, Dan is proving to be undeniably sexy, and will do anything to get Herbert to realize they are meant for each other. (Expect OC)

Normal POV

Grumbling to himself, he could not help but feel frustration at his latest experiment, gone haywire. Opting for taking a break and washing off the fumes that drench his whole body. Heading upstairs, he swiftly walked in his room, avoiding being loud, not sure if his roommate Dan was sleeping. Once inside his room, he proceeded to discard all of his clothing, piling his clothes neatly in the laundry basket.

Thinking nothing more on his failed experiment, he headed inside his shower, taking careful time to wash away any unwanted smell of said fumes on his body. Lathering up his whole body from head to toe, he scrubbed every visible area on his body, finally rinsing, he turned off the shower, and made a grab for his towel. Quickly stepping out of the shower, he dried himself, finally satisfied; he dropped the towel in the hamper, and proceeded to comb his short brown hair neatly. Once that finished, he headed for his closet, dressing himself in a long sleeved dress shirt, slacks, and formal shoes. He made a grab for his signature glasses, which happened to be on his dresser.

Satisfied with his image, he made quick movements out of his room, in attempt to reach the kitchen, and fixed himself something to eat. He could not remember the last time he ate, often forgoing eating in attempt to progress in his experiments.

So caught up in his attempt to make himself a sandwich, he did not hear the front door open, signifying his roommate had just arrived home.

Dan's POV

Frustrated beyond belief, is a good way to sum up how he felt, lately Meg had been getting on his case for every little thing, majority of the problems lied in his new roommate. Her hatred for him was unwarranted. Granted Herbert hobbies left some not so desirable effects; he could not help but be fascinated. After all, how often do you see a dead person re-animate? Moreover, if he was being honest with himself, he felt an attraction to said person. Opting to ignore said feelings, seemed like the best method for now. Because, how could a relationship between a potentially; mentally, cute, insane scientist work? (Crap did I just say cute?)… It was just unheard of. Temptation just had to be stomped, and discarded. He had to do be the normal person in this whole equation, finish his career, get married, and have a family. A mad scientist just did not add into his equation, no matter how he desperately craved it.

Sighing in frustration, he walked up towards his home, digging his hand in his jean pocket, quickly fishing out for his keys, once inside his home; he headed for the kitchen, wanting to grab a bite before heading to bed. Halting briefly, as the most delicious smell assaulted his nose, he groaned, as if the very air knocked him out momentarily, his breathing became more erratic trying to savor that delightful odor, he felt his whole body become delicious hot, a spike of pleasure traveling through his whole body, leaving him wanting more of that delicious scent.

Groaning in pleasure, he felt his mind take control of his body, as if on autopilot, his feet dragged him further towards that smell. His mouth becoming incredibly moist, he finally reached his destination. His blurry gaze landing on his roommate, who's back, happened to be facing him. Growling softly, as to not startle his roommate, he stalked forward, the scent almost intoxicatingly surrounding his roommate.

Merely a foot behind his roommate, the smell became much stronger, unchaining whatever controls his mind had on his body, and he pounced his prey with the full intent on staking his claim, for none other would ever touch what belonged to him, he thought his mind going hazy from the powerful scent.

Normal POV

One minute, Herbert was biting into his sandwich, and next thing he know, he was knocked to the floor, sandwich forgotten, being straddle by his roommate. It's a miracle his glasses had managed to stay intact! Grumbling at the loss of his food, his gazed locked onto Dan's dark blue eyes.

"Care to explain yourself Dan?" he asked, attempting to free himself from Dan's hold, and failing miserably.

He had made sure to avoid angering his roommate, even going as far as ignoring Dan's overly annoying bimbo of a girlfriend. For usually he could not give a fuck who he was insulting, in his opinion, no one was worthy of his attention. However that drastically changed the minute he stepped foot in this house, Dan had changed him. No matter how he tried to deny it, Dan had become his partner, and his defender, someone important, though he would sooner bite his tongue than voice such thoughts.

Snapping himself out his thoughts, the minute a warm wet tongue touched his neck, gasping in shock and disbelief, and a hint of an unknown feeling in his chest, he felt the very air in his lungs escape his body. "D-an? What are y-you doing?" asked Herbert, more desperately, all the while renewing his struggles of escape, only encouraging his roommate to tighten his hold on him.

Dan's POV

Moving his lips sensually over Herbert's warm cheeks, feeling the body underneath him stiffen, he opted for giving open mouth kisses on his captive's delightful lips. "You smell un-earthly good" was his response, "and taste like honey." As if to prove his point, he proceeded to lick and bite Herbert's neck, eliciting a small moan from the smaller man underneath him.

Grinning to himself, his dark blue eyes shining, with an unnamed feeling for the little scientist, he proceeded to assault his captive's lips, un-relentlessly. Gently sucking on Herbert's lips, he pulled back slightly to admire his work, his captive's cheeks looked flushed red, and his full lips, looked thoroughly ravished.

Normal POV

Struggling with his body's desire, Herbert found himself kissed helplessly, unable to fight of Dan, who was proving to be much stronger. Gasping slightly he let Dan's wicked tongue ravished his own mouth. Moaning helplessly, he kissed back just as passionately.

Realizing that he was losing control of the situation, Herbert struggled more vehemently, using every ounce of his strength he managed to free one of his hands, effectively using his free hand he managed to push Dan off long enough for him to bolt out the kitchen. Glasses skewed, he quickly made his way toward his room, managing to lock the door. Placing a hand on his frantically beating heart, he tried to get these feelings under control. Oh, god… it felt like his heart would leap out of his chest. Taking a deep breath, he made his way towards the bathroom, once inside his eyes locked on with his bathroom mirror.

His image shocked him to the core; he had never looked anything less than perfect. Now he looked like he had taken a tumble in haystack sort of speak. His usually comb hair was sticking out all over the place. His dress shirt crumbled in numerous places, and his trousers where sporting a semi-hard on.

Running nimble fingers over his flushed cheeks, he saw a small blush start to form, his eidetic memory recalling the last few minutes in the kitchen. Was this a dream? Dan had never showed any interest in him. Tracing the red bite marks on his neck with his fingers, he felt his body respond to the soft ministrations. Biting back a moan, Herbert realized that not once had he ever been interest in sex.

Nor for that, matter ever was with anyone on any intimate level, these new foreign feelings coursing through his body where raging a war inside his very being. Now here he stood unsure of how to proceed. Was he interested in Dan? If he were being honest with himself, then yes he could not deny it. Nevertheless, Dan had a girlfriend, so what role would he play? The mistress? He did not think so. He himself was a very possessive man; he would never be the other. Now what to do with this situation, talking would not help, Dan did not seem entirely himself earlier.

Mulling over the possibilities Herbert was unprepared for the loud noise that erupted in his room. Startled out of his thoughts, he rushed back out towards his room, only to find his bedroom door unhooked of its hinges, and laying on the floor, with Dan standing on top of his door, giving him the most predatory look he had ever seen. Shivering slightly as their eyes locked onto one another, he could not protest quickly enough before he found himself thrown on the bed once again being pinned with Dan standing on top of him.

Looking as gleeful as a lion, about to eat his pray, he felt Dan's lips ghost over his lips, never truly touching, only the warmth emanating from his very form had Herbert unconsciously licked his own lips in anticipation.

Dan's POV

Primal…is the only word too accurately describe his odd urge to stake his claim. How else could he explain this situation? His very mind was in a constant fog merely relying on instinct. His very body burned, he wanted; no! …he needed to satiate this urge.

Pushing his body down on Herbert's own lithe body, his hands roamed every inch. Eliciting gasps, and moans from said body. His own mouth watering at the delicious site before him, Herbert's flushed cheeks making him seem adorably innocent. His pink tongue darting out enticingly, he could not help but lean downwards and suck on that delectable appendage.

Drawing out his own tongue to play with Herbert's own, his own body ground down against Herbert's creating a delicious friction.

Normal POV

Oh, god...Herbert could not think straight, he felt his whole mind shut down, only his instincts working. His own arms wrapping around Dan's neck, as his own body grounded up towards that delicious friction. Moans escaping his own mouth, his breathing becoming more erratic by the minute, He felt a knot in his lower regions tighten almost impossibly to the point he felt like he would lose control and explode.

Gripping Dan's shoulders tighter, he felt himself ready…to what he did not know…but his body responded, almost out of control. He moaned louder, he felt his whole body warming up to an unimaginable level. "ah-h…Da-n plea..s.e" his foggy mind could not process fast enough to comprehend what exactly he was asking of Dan. Almost as if Dan was reading his mind, he felt Dan's larger hands grip his hips, one of his hands unhooking his belt and unzipping his pants. His breath hitched as felt Dan's glorious hand grip his burning flesh.

"mhm…" his body was losing control…he felt his peak reach. Tossing his head back, he felt his body arch up towards Dan's. As Dan's hand played his body like a fine instrument. He felt that marvelous hand grip his flesh with expertise and pump him for all he was worth. His body arching upwards frantically he knew he was close. "Dan…m…or.e," As he reached the end, he screamed to the heavens in pleasure, his vision going white, His mind on going on an incredible high, his body still feeling overly sensitive to such a stimulus.

After sometime, he felt his mind finally dropping down from cloud nine, his vision returning. He adjusted his eyesight towards Dan, whom had stayed on top of him. He watched transfixed as Dan licked his own fingers sensually, his dark blue eyes, fixated on Herbert's face, a devious look on his handsome face.

Herbert felt his own face heat up as he watched Dan tongue dart out in a provocative manner, as if signaling that this was only the beginning. He shivered in anticipation of what's this outcome would lead to.

AN: Yeah…this is it the end. Heh :D hope you liked it. Took me forever to finish it, or get to this point.

If you want a continuation to see where this leads to...Then I suggest you review, after all, I am an author and we do love reviews. If I see that this story is getting enough reviews and I mean GOOD reviews than I will post another chapter.

Chao! =)


End file.
